


Toaster

by jmtorres



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with Schwarz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purkledragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/gifts).



Crawford dipped his tongue into Schuldig's navel, and Schuldig jumped like he was being electrocuted.

"Ow, ow, ow ow ow ow--" Schuldig shoved Crawford off and lept out of the bed.

Crawford got up in a more leisurely fashion, wrapped a sheet around his waist, and followed Schuldig to the kitchen.

"Idiot!" Schuldig, in all his naked glory, whapped Farfarello on the head. "Don't stick knives in the toaster!"

"The toast wouldn't come out," said Farfarello.

Schuldig grabbed the toaster away from him, caught the crust of the toast between his fingers, yanked it out and tossed it at Farfarello. Then he sucked on his fingers, apparently having burnt them.

Crawford watched, smiling.

Schuldig caught him at it, or maybe just felt the wave of lust emanating from him. "You could have _said_ something," Schuldig complained. "What's the use of sleeping with a seer if he doesn't prevent your lazy morning sex from being painfully interrupted by your moron coworkers?"

Crawford shrugged. "I didn't see Farfarello reacting. I assumed he didn't feel anything."

Farfarello looked up from the sugar bowl, the contents of which he had been applying to his buttered toast. "It felt like a smiting. God's wrath on wires. I made Him angry," he concluded happily.

"I'm going back to bed," Schuldig announced. "Anyone who wants to join me had better be prepared to make it up to me. Anyone who channels two hundred volts of electricity into my head again will be slaughtered with a butter knife."

"Did you put the coffee on?" Crawford asked Farfarello, watching Schuldig's retreating rear.

"Nagi did," Farfarello answered. His mouth was encrusted with sugar. It made him very difficult to take seriously as a psychotic killer. "Aren't you going to go placate the mind-breaker?"

"Why should I?" asked Crawford, pulling a mug down from the shelf. "Just because you can't operate common kitchen appliances without doing harm to yourself doesn't make it _my_ fault."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/691751.html>.


End file.
